Crookshanks' Little Arrivals
by ArwenTurner
Summary: -Reposted- Ron and Hermione fall out, one again, over their pets.
1. Silly Scabbers

**Crookshanks' Little Arrivals**  
  
_A/N. Again, I don't own anything. Blah blah. Oh, and note that this is set before Scabbers turned out to be Peter. _

_I dedicate this to the (insane) Crookshanks Lover, my best mate...Steph :P_

___---------------  
_  
"Morning Hermione" Harry said, as Hermione entered the Great Hall one morning. Hermione just sat down.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ron asked, to which he only recieved a glower from Hermione.  
  
"Whats UP with ME is your stupid rat again Ronald Weasley".  
  
"SCABBERS HAS DONE NOTHING!" Ron yelled, patting the small mound in his trouser pocket (being Scabbers....you dirty minded little...anyway...)  
  
"Ron...Oh never mind. I'm not even going to bother. Harry, I'm off to the library if you need me." Hermione stated, grabbing a piece of toast and walking off.  
  
"Blimey. What is WITH that girl. Going at Scabbers like that. Just because Crookshanks got himself pregnant...god only knows how that happened. There are some spells that I just don't want to know about these days...thinks she's all special....another excuse to hate my rat" Ron rumbled on, randomly.  
  
Harry just sat listening, quite amused, but tried to look concerned for his red-headded friend. Ron eventually tired with a sigh and shoved the last of his bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Come on Ron, we'd better go, we don't want to be late for divination".  
  
_In Divination.  
_  
"Ooooh, Ron dear, I'm getting a strange reading...." Proffessor Trelawney started.  
  
"God, what now. You're cursed life has rubbed off on me has it?" Ron whispered to Harry, bored of the batty old woman infront of them.  
  
"I see....I see...Oh dear. Oh dear. I don't understand. I see some sort of small creature in the crystal ball...does your little sister have a hamster or something....?"  
  
"I've got a rat."  
  
"Oh...I see, I see, oh dear. He's in trouble. I see....." but Trelawney was distracted by Dean Thomas' crystal ball.   
  
"My dear boy....I think you should know...your grandmother is currently attacking small leprechauns with her handbag in the local bank. She will fall and bruise her hip in the incident."  
  
Dean just looked stunned. Ron was a bit adgitated. He'd never been one to take divination seriously, but any offending of his rat and he was all worked up for confrontation.  
  
"What's going to happen to Scabbers? Tell me!"  
  
But Trelawney had already dismissed the class, and Ron had to contain his fury at the old bat and walk with Harry to Potions.  
  
.....  
  
Potions past. Rather uneventfully, for once, and now, at the end of the day, Harry and Ron were sitting at a table by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, doing the homework Snape had set them. In bursts Hermione from the girl's dorms.  
  
"RON! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She yelled, standing before the two bemused boys.  
  
"I JUST WALKED INTO MY DORM TO FIND YOUR...RAT...BOUNCING ON POOR CROOKSHANKS' STOMACH LIKE A....A....AAAGH." She changed her tone to slow and precice, clearly angry..."If. you. don't. do. something. about. him. I will put him in a box and send him with an owl back to your mother!"  
  
Harry had to hide his sniggers by pretending to look at his book, images of the fat rat jumping on Crookshanks' stomach like a trampoline. Boing, boing boing. It was too much, and harry burst out laughing.  
  
"HARRY, WHATS FUNNY ABOUT THIS?" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
"Um...I'm not laughing at that...I, Um...read something funny in this potions book..."  
  
"I've had enough. I'm away to tend to poor Crookshanks'. And I DON'T want to see that rat. AGAIN." She said, before turning on her heel and marching off back to her dorm.  
  
Leading to more random rumblings from Ron.  
  
Read on.......


	2. Arrivals and Surprises for the students

**Crookshanks' Little Arrivals Chapter 2**  
  
"Harry, Harry, come quickly, it's wonderful, hurry!" Hermione said, clearly ecstatic about something. She took his hand and practically dragged him to the common room.  
  
"Come on Hermione, I've got to get to quiddich practice, I can't stay long, what is it?" Harry protested.  
  
But she wasn't listening. Once they were in the common room, she dragged him towards the girls dorms. Harry was confused. Obviously. But even more confused, as he knew he couldn't get into the girl's dorms, where she was leading him. She muttered a spell under her breath, which Harry could not distinguish. "That's to let YOU in" she added, clearing up the matter. That girl really does know everything!  
  
Grinning ear to ear, Hermione opened the door. Harry gasped, for on what he concluded to be Hermione's bed, was Crookshanks, curled up on her pillow....and thats when he noticed them. Seven of them. It was obvious Crookshank's had given birth, or...whatever...but, to put it simpler...he wasn't pregnant anymore. Crookshanks was part Kneazle, and it was obvious that the...kittens...had gained the kneazle gene. They seemed to be everywhere, there was one on the curtains, scarpering up and down them, one was clawing at a bed-post, and the rest were on the beds, ripping the sheets and it sounded like they were hissing in delight.  
  
"Hermione...." Harry started.  
  
"I know, aren't they BEAUTIFUL!" She said, running in and grabbing the one which was climbing the curtain, which turned it's attention to clawing her arms.   
  
"Um....what...erm...are you...going to do..with...them?" Harry asked...still in shock.  
  
"Keep them!" Hermione said, almost shocked he had even asked.  
  
"But...you can't. They're...um, well, there's...so many of them."  
  
"I can keep them under control. So can Crookshanks! Isn't that right baby?" She asked Crookshanks, patting his head.  
  
Harry was astounded. He turned his attention to the school, hoping that speaking her language would bring her round. He couldn't cope with Crookshanks even, let alone Eight of him. Ron would have a fit.  
  
"Hermione...we're only allowed one pet. And even if you get round that rule, they'd take up alot of your precious homework time."  
  
"You're right Harry. I suppose you're right. Oh but they're all so CUTE!..."  
  
She stopped as Harry motioned to Ron, who had apparently followed them upstairs in curiosity and was standing at the door with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"CUTE...CUTE....YOU CALL THESE THINGS....CUTE" Ron yelled. "Don't for one minute think they are staying. Scabbers' life is sacred, and it definitely won't last now. Get them out. Now. They're horrible!". With that, he ran out after scabbers, who had jumped from his pocket and ran back to the common room.  
  
...  
  
_A week later_  
  
"So, that's the last one away. Hope you're happy now Ron." Hermione said, tearfully. She had given away all her kittens. Hagrid got first dibs on two of the most vicious ones, and promised Ron he wouldn't let them anywhere near Scabbers.  
  
The three made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They took their seats, and Dumbledore clapped his hands, signalling that he had an announcement.  
  
"People, people, quiet now. I have an announcement".  
  
Ah, there we go.  
  
"It saddens me to announce that one of our most beloved members of staff will be leaving us for a short while. Proffessor McGonagall has...um...things to..."  
  
Gasps echoed around the students.  
  
"Minerva, can I say?"  
  
He was answered by a nod from a beaming McGonnagall.  
  
"Very well. Our favourite transfiguration teacher...And head of Gryffindor house...Will be leaving us until christmas...I'm delighted to announce...on Maternity leave."  
  
"WHAT" Ron gasped.  
  
"That is NOT right" Hermione said.  
  
"You've got cheek..." Ron started.  
  
"Guys, guys..." Harry said in a way of calming Ron down. "But seriously...wow. Oh my god."  
  
"She will re-join us at the christmas feast. I'm sure you all join me in wishing her well, and offer her congratulations." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ron said, looking at his plate and turning green....  
  
-------  
  
There. The end. Very wierd. Hope you all liked it! Read and Review!! 


End file.
